


Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?

by RainbowLSparrow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Inspired by Music, Inspired by Shallow, Lukadrien June, Lukadrien June 2020, M/M, Song: Shallow (Bradley Cooper & Lady Gaga), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Story written for the third day of Lukadrien June.Day 3. My hero"Isn't it tiring?"Chat Noir turned to observe him, with a curious look."Isn't it tiring to pretend that nothing can touch you? Joke about everything that happens? Pretend to be invulnerable? We are a team, Chat Noir! You don't have to carry the weight of all this alone. Showing your emotions, your fear, will not diminish the respect we feel towards you. You don't have to keep everything inside, you can trust us! "Yup! The title is taken from "Shallow". | Yup! I listened to it repeatedly while I was writing. | Yup! It has a small part in this story
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Kudos: 40





	Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592453) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow). 



They ran, between the roofs of Paris.

It was getting late, and only the moon was lighting them.

They laughed as they chased each other, jumping from palace to palace, further and further away from the scene of the last fight.

They were tired but happy to be able to spend more time together before returning to their lives.

It had only taken a moment of distraction for Chat Noir, only the moment it took him to look at Viperion, a few meters behind him.

Just that moment and his feet had slipped on the wet shingles.

Usually his reflexes enhanced by the Miraculous would have been enough to be able to immediately find the balance, but the fight just before had exhausted him much more than he cared to admit.

He felt himself sinking into emptiness, suddenly he felt too weak to be able to stop his fall.

The Miraculous cushioned most of the shocks during a fight and greatly increased its resistance, but it would not have been enough at that moment to save it from the possible consequences of that fall.

For Viperion, however, a moment was enough to save him from that disastrous fall.

He jumped from where he was, grabbed him in flight, and grabbed the first available grip on that building.

"Chat Noir, are you all right?" Viperion's voice was worried but steady.

Chat Noir, his muscles still tense waiting for an impact that would not come, immediately relaxed in the other boy's arms.

Always so reliable despite his inexperience.

"Ooh! My hero!"

Chat Noir's voice was still shaking a little, but his normal attitude was back.

"What are you doing? I save your life and you tease? Look, I’d let you fall ..."

Laughing, he loosened slightly his iron grip, to tease him a little.

"I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in

I'll never meet the ground! "

Chat Noir was back to being how he has always been.

"You know Chaton! You have a really nice voice, but I am beginning to understand why Ladybug is always so tempted to hit you on the head once every ten minutes. You could have really hurt yourself! I hope you realized it!"

He realized it, but this was the only way he could react, without panicking and from the way Viperion looked at him, as he cautiously descended the wall until he reached the street, he knew that he too must have noticed it.

Once on the ground, Chat Noir got to his feet, but Viperion's hand remained adamant around his wrist.

"Isn't it tiring?"

Chat Noir turned to observe him, with a curious look.

"Isn't it tiring to pretend that nothing can touch you? Joke about everything that happens? Pretend to be invulnerable? We are a team, Chat Noir! You don't have to carry the weight of all this alone. Showing your emotions, your fear, it won't diminish the respect we feel towards you. You don't have to keep everything inside, you can trust us! "

Viperion had surprised him. He was so used to hiding his emotions that he didn't even realize he had brought this habit with him from his civilian identity.

Suddenly he felt so vulnerable.

The other's words had struck him and this time he was unable to do anything to hide his mood.

He took him by surprise again with a hug.

In such a short time Viperion had been able to understand him so well, it wasn't long since he had joined him and Ladybug, yet he had such a deep understanding of both.

It was extraordinary!

His hug was so reassuring that Chat Noir couldn't help but relax. He rested his head on Viperion's shoulder and let his hand entangle his messy hair.

After years of loneliness, he no longer knew how to be in company and despite Ladybug, having tried hard, no one had come as close as Viperion, in making him feel so at home.

"Go home and rest Chaton! For tonight avoid jumping from roof to roof again, go on foot it's safer!"

Viperion released the embrace.

"It's really late ... I really have to go, tonight I have a commitment. Please Chat Noir, rest!"

That said, he waved to him and set off at great speed.

"See you Chaton!"

He stood there, watching him as he walked away illuminated by the moon. He only moved when he disappeared from his field of vision.

He would rest once he got home, but first, he had something scheduled for the evening.

___

Adrien had done everything he could to persuade his father to let him go to Luka with the excuse of practicing the piano and learning to play a new instrument.

He had had to face numerous resistance from his father, but in the end, he had managed to win it.

As soon as he got to the boat, he found him there on the deck arranging the instruments.

As he got close enough to be noticed, he greeted him.

"Hey, Luka! Sorry, I'm late, but after the Akuma this afternoon, it took twice as long to convince my father to let me out."

Luka smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I thought something like this would happen with your father. At least I had time to fix the instruments!"

He could always find a silver lining, however small it might be, in everything that happened.

"Perfect! So what are we playing today?"

He dropped the bag he was carrying on the ground and ran to the floor next to Luka.

He thought for a while before answering, but eventually, he brightened.

"Shallow!"

It took him by surprise. He hadn't been able to get that song off for a couple of hours.

"Perfect! Great choice! Go for Shallow!"


End file.
